


FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH JUSTIN BIEBER?? SHOCKING EVENTS ENSUE...

by JiminAttack (darkdoll25)



Series: bts drabbles [30]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, I hate myself, IFUCKING HATETHE INTERNET, JUSTIN BIEBERIS HIS OWN FANDOM, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Thanks, bts - Freeform, im not a belieber, jikook - Freeform, juskook, jusmin, love triangle OWOOWOOWOW, this is all crack, two or three canadian jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdoll25/pseuds/JiminAttack
Summary: The Justin Bieber x Jimin x Jungkook love triangle one shot literally no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ive sinned mother  
> Disclaimer: im writing this to pass the time cuz my phone is dying and i have an hour before lecture starts lol
> 
> I also know nothing about Justin Bieber  
> Sorry beliebers  
> Idrc but yeah sorry  
> Ooc maybe lol...  
> Also wow amazin JB knows fluent Korean and/or Jimin+Jungkook know fluent English  
> This is crack  
> I make one Canadian joke  
> Btw this ain't proofread obviously bc why would I subject myself to the torture of reading it again

///

Justin Bieber takes a step outside into the chilly, crisp South Korean air, breathing in deeply....slowly....because he imagines that his North Korean fans would be ecstatic that he's on the same landmass as them.

He's always living for the fans. Loves them with all his heart. His Canadian heart which is as big as the country itself...

The car that's parked in front of the airport is a sleek minivan, a car possibly a little too big for him, but that just shows how much of a celebrity he is, Justin supposes. Being absurdly extra to the point of wastefulness.

He offers a small prayer for the Korean environment that he's destroying.

///

"Jimin-hyung!" Jungkook yells out before hurriedly shoving his feet into his timberlands (which is kind of hard if you've ever own timberlands but he is the golden child after all). He catches up to Jimin who's leaving the dorm with a pace that belies his known reputation for being the Last for Everything, but Jungkook knows the secret motivation between this faster-than-usual hyung.

Justin Bieber is in South Korea.

He should know about Jimin's excitement. He voluntarily stayed up with him at 6:00 AM to buy the tickets for the concert which quickly sold out in a matter of minutes. The "Extraordinary" tour only had one stop in Korea and that was Seoul. No way was Jimin going to pass that up when he heard of the news.

"Come on, Kook! He's going to be arriving at the venue!"

JImin's voice was laced with excitement; and though it pains Jungkook, he hears a bit of adoration...and...love.

Then Jungkook realizes. Perhaps this love goes beyond admiration for an artist. Perhaps this is Jimin's super gay love for Bieber.

///

Curse his eyebrows, Jungkook thinks scathingly as they reach the concert hall. Justin Bieber's face is plastered everywhere; even ten blocks down there are posters and lamppost flags that have his name written in huge black letters: JUSTIN BIEBER TOUR CONCERT BE THERE OR CHOKE.

An interesting slogan for sure.

Jimin's smile is enough to overshine a thousand suns, and Jungkook has to blink a couple times to get used to the brightness. "Kookie look! There are standees of Justin that you can take pictures with!"

Jungkook follows Jimin's pointing finger and doesn't hide the scowl that immediately appears when he sees six Justin Bieber cut-outs in varying poses of Fuck Boy proportions.

When has that smolder worked on anyone with a working brain?

"Great."

"There isn't a line yet, my god, we have to go. Let's go."

Even though every fiber of his being is screaming, a simple touch from Jimin's hand is enough to soothe his warring inner turmoil.

Jimin takes out his phone and flips it to the front camera, motioning for Jungkook to move his head closer. "Hey, Coconut, if you don't get closer to Justin it won't be a good selfie."

Jungkook lets out a sigh and squishes his cheeks next to the cardboard. Yay.

///

Thousands of teenage girls and young adults are talking amongst themselves as they sit in the chairs, waiting for the God of their dreams to show up. It boggles their mind that they can finally see (well possibly) the famous Bulge in real life.

Jungkook adorns a cute pout, and normally Jimin would be all over him, flittering about and wondering what is wrong with his cute dongsaeng, but Justin's classic 'Baby' is playing from the speakers and he has never passed up the chance to sing along.

Years of enduring his peers' teasing for genuinely liking the song goes away for this single moment.

Jungkook hates how Taehyung couldn't make it because he was hanging out with his Hwarang broskis.

"Jimin."

"BABY, BABY, BABY OH!"

"Jiminie."

"LUDA!"  
"JIMIN-HYUNG."

"Jesus, there's no need to shout, Jungkook. Inside voice, please."

Kill me now, Jungkook chants in his head as the lights slowly dimmed and the female voices turned into shouts and screams.

If it had been any time before this, he would have also joined. But it's the fact that the love of his life, Park Jimin, is screaming another man's name that's getting to him. He can't even bring himself to sing along to his favorite songs because that's just admitting that Justin Bieber is worth loving.

The concert passes after a few hours and Jungkook knows that he's always been lucky, but perhaps this might be the unluckiest moment of his life. A staff member who is a huge BTS fan apparently had spotted them exiting and quickly dragged them away to profess her undying love to them.

This isn't the unlucky part. The unlucky part is the fan offering them a backstage pass and a personal introduction to Bieber himself.

Jimin looks like he's about to piss his pants as he nods his head vigorously.

///

Justin sits in his chair, patiently waiting as his makeup artist removes all the concealer from his bags and wipes away the slight gloss on his lips. The door opens and he turns to see a Korean staffer bowing to him, followed by two Korean boys. One of them is shorter than the other, and has some seriously puffy cheeks.

The other one however.

Sex demon on legs.

His jawline can possibly cut Justin's flesh, but he isn't exactly opposed to it. Lips that are only halfway existent, and big, adorable eyes - that combination makes his heart flutter for reasons unknown. He thought that only girls could look this hot.

"Hello, Mr. Bieber. I have two very eager fans to meet you. They are very well-known in the music scene. Part of this boy group called 'BTS'." The female staffer explains as she introduces them. The smaller man is named Jimin and the hottie with a scowl is named Jungkook.

How fitting.

"Hello, Jimin, and... Jungcook."

"Jungkook."

"Jungkook. Amazing. So, you say you're a singer."

"Yes. Jimin and I are both part of a kpop group - "

"How do you feel about a collaboration soon?"

Jungkook looks toward Jimin who in turn is just as shocked as he is. Before he can say anything however, Jimin pipes up. "Uh. That would be amazing, seriously."

Justin beams and Jungkook can see Jimin literally withering away.

He hates Canadian coconut.

///

"Jimin I don't think we should - "

"What are we going to wear? What am I going to wear? Oh god, what if he offers to sign my albums. Shit, Kookie!" Jimin's voice echoes through the empty dorm. Everyone else is gone for some chore or other, and Jungkook is tired. So, so, tired. The love of his life keeps talking about Justin Bieber that and Justin Bieber this. What about back in the old days (as in yesterday) when it was Jungkook this and Jungkook that?

Oh how he wishes to turn back time.

His phone vibrates near his ass and he bites back a yelp. Expecting a phone call from Taehyung or Hoseok, he accepts the call before looking at the screen.

What he doesn't expect is Justin Maple-Syrup-Eating Bieber to be on the other line.

"Hey, Jungkook, right?"

Jimin is too busy fretting over his clothing choices to pay heed to Jungkook's shocked (and slightly disgusted) face.

"Justin...Bieber...?"

A giggle. "Just call me Justin, Jungkook."

"Uhm, okay. Justin. Hi, how did you get this number?"

"Your management gave it to me! For the collab, remember?"

"Oh. Yes. That." Fucking managers.

"So! Come by around 3:00?"

"That's in 20 minutes."

"I just can't wait to see you. I mean. See you two. You and uhm..."

"Jimin."

"Yes! Jeemin. Okay, bye!"

Jungkook stares at the item in his palm in shock. What just happened.

Jimin pops out of his bedroom, dressed very casually (but expensive) and twirls around. "How do I look, Jungkookie?"

"Great."

"Great enough to be working alongside Justin Bieber?"

"Y...Yeah..."

////

The recording session went off without a hitch - if you could call Justin intentionally brushing up against Jungkook at every single moment possible not uncomfortable and totally normal for a Canadian, then yes. No problems at all.

Except for the slightly awkward ride back to their dorm. Jimin isn't looking at Jungkook at all and he isn't saying anything. He would be bursting with excitement and babbling about working with his idol at this point in time, but all Jungkook can think about is how Justin "tripped" and accidentally kissed his neck in the recording room.

Jimin also, apparently, can't stop thinking about that either.

"So, you had Justin's lips pressed to your neck, huh. How did that feel?"

"Why are you talking about this..."

"Nothing! Just nothing, you know. I mean, it's Justin Bieber right."

"Yeah. That's the guy." Jungkook stares at the dark Seoul night sky, silently willing Jimin to shut up and stay quiet. He doesn't want to think about how Jimin must hate him right now, but he can't stop thinking about what Justin promised behind his walnut, brown, gooey eyes.

All he knows is that the sooner they get home, the faster Justin will be further from Jimin and the faster they will be outside his sphere of influence.

They walk through the front door and Jungkook lets out a breath. Safe. Home.

Jimin walks through the living room without a glance back, and Jungkook thinks that he'll have to buy Jimin fifty apartments to get on his good side again.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

Jimin stops in his tracks, his back facing toward the younger. Jungkook sees him visibly steeling himself to ask again. "Did you enjoy it when Justin was pushing himself onto you?"

"No."

The answer is immediate, and Jimin looks pleased. He glances over his shoulder and gives a secretive smile. "Good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yw  
> @jimin__jungkookon twitter


End file.
